Cheater
by Stars of Gold
Summary: Fuji will do anything to win a match against Tezuka. Even cheat. Even if it isn't really cheating.  TezuFuji


**Cheater**

_It's a nice day,_ thought Fuji idly, looking out of the window. It was English class, and English, like all other subjects in high school, was infinitely boring. It was all far too easy for someone of Fuji's intellect. _A good day for tennis,_ he mused. _Nee-san said something good would happen today. I wonder…_

Something clicked in Fuji's brain then. Tennis + a good thing = _Fuji finally beating Tezuka in tennis._

* * *

><p>"Ne, Tezuka!" called Fuji, running up to the taller boy. Tezuka turned to face him and <em>actually smiled<em>. (Several girls in the immediate vicinity fainted at the sight.)

"Fuji," greeted Tezuka as Fuji caught up to him. "What is it?"

"Let's have a match," suggested Fuji, his usual smile plastered over his face.

"Alright," Tezuka agreed. "Three sets."

"Three," said Fuji, his expression indecipherable. "I was thinking we'd have one set then go for dinner, but anything for you, sweetheart," he teased, winking.

Tezuka rolled his eyes and refused to blush.

* * *

><p>Tezuka and Fuji made their way to Court F because Court F was the most shielded from view by the school building. Both boys were known for their superb tennis skills as well as their good looks. Boys would crowd around to watch the match; girls would crowd around to watch <em>them<em>. (Also, there was a rumour circulating about Tezuka and Fuji dating. It was true, of course, but they didn't want to encourage the crazy girls.) Either way they were distractions, and Fuji was determined to beat Tezuka this time.

Neither of them had brought their tennis clothes, and the keys to the club room were with Oishi that day, so they simply stripped off the outer jacket of their uniforms and left them with Tezuka's tennis bag.

Fuji wanted to roll his eyes. Of course Tezuka had his tennis bag even though there was no practice today. It figured.

"Which?" asked Fuji, spinning his borrowed racket.

"Smooth," replied Tezuka, pulling on his wristband as the racket clattered to the ground.

"Smooth it is," Fuji said, picking the racket up. "Your serve then. Do your worst," he added, grinning over his shoulder as he walked to the baseline.

"Fuji!" called Tezuka over the net, already at the baseline. "Don't hold back."

Fuji's bright blue eyes snapped open, burning with determination as he grinned back without a word.

Tezuka served.

Fuji pulled out all the stops. And yet, from Tsubame Gaeshi all the way up to Hecatoncheires no Monban, Tezuka broke them all. Fuji, in turn, broke Tezuka's Zone and Phantom, so really he gave as good as he got.

By the time the third set came around, it was a contest of sheer determination and skill. There were no more special moves save the occasional Zero-Shiki Drop Shot and, if Tezuka wasn't expecting it, a Houou Gaeshi.

The match went on, and soon the scores were 6-4, 5-7, and 6-6 (119-118) in Fuji's favour. All it took to win was just one point, but by the looks of their rally, Tezuka was going to even the score again.

So as Fuji returned the ball, he called out, "Ne, Tezuka?"

Tezuka's attention fixed on him.

"I love you."

Tezuka's eyes widened. He swung a little too late and lobbed it back to Fuji. Fuji took the opportunity to smash and Tezuka made a valiant effort to catch it, diving to the ground and sliding, but missed the ball by inches.

"I win," said Fuji, grinning.

"By fluke," muttered Tezuka, standing up and dusting himself off.

"I meant it, you know," Fuji said a little more quietly, his wide grin slipping into a more hesitant smile as he made his way to the net. "I admit that it wasn't the most romantic way to tell you, but I really do love you."

Tezuka paused as if he didn't know what to say.

Awkward silence.

"Y-You don't have to say it back right now," Fuji pointed out, cursing his voice for shaking. "I just– wanted to let you know." He turned to walk away, but Tezuka gripped his wrist and pulled him into a kiss. Fuji melted into the warmth, enjoying the tingles every brush of his skin against Tezuka's brought.

"I love you too," said Tezuka when they finally pulled away. "I... I've wanted to tell you for a while now."

Fuji beamed so widely he was almost afraid his face was going to rip in half.

* * *

><p>"I guess it's alright we said it after tennis," mused Fuji later in the evening in Tezuka's favourite ramen stall. "Tennis was how we met, how we fell in love. It's only fitting that tennis is how we first said 'I love you' to each other, huh?"<p>

Tezuka hummed in agreement. Not that there was much else he could do while slurping ramen, anyway.

"I love you," repeated Fuji softly, as if he couldn't say it enough times, a tender smile on his face.

Tezuka smiled. "I love you too," he said quietly. "Even though you're a cheater."

Fuji laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing Tezuka had ever heard.

* * *

><p>END<p>

-omake-

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY:<p>

Tezuka was innocently checking his Facebook when he saw...

**Kawamura Takashi **has shared a link.

This was on the school newspaper's blog. Um, **Fuji Syuusuke **and** Tezuka Kunimitsu**, you guys... might want to see this.

* * *

><p>Tezuka frowned. An article about them? Curious, he clicked on the link, and immediately a huge picture of he and Fuji kissing appeared before his eyes. Frowning, Tezuka went on to read the article.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tezuka and Fuji Dating!<em>

_This romantic kiss was captured late yesterday afternoon in Court F. The boys were apparently playing a game of recreational tennis when Fuji-kun, in a ploy to distract Tezuka-kun and win the game, suddenly declared his undying love for the stoic teenager. Tezuka, overwhelmed with emotion, kissed him passionately and this reporter believes she might have even seen tears of joy in his eyes. This kiss led to many others and quite possibly something more. This reporter left the scene long before things got too hot to preserve the boys' dignity._

_Girls, this is real. This is happening. This reporter doesn't know whether to cheer or to cry._

* * *

><p>Tezuka sighed and clicked back to Facebook. Really, didn't people have anything better to do? He scrolled down to check the comments.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fuji Syuusuke<strong>,** Kikumaru Eiji**, **Atobe Keigo** and 39 others like this.

**Momoshiro Takeshi** eeeewwwwwww!

**Fuji Syuusuke** What can I say, Tezuka and I are just passionate, devious lovers. You can't imagine the things we've done in public... ;P

**Momoshiro Takeshi** oh my god i'm going to get nightmares!

**Arai Masashi **I am never playing a match in Court F ever again.  
><strong>Momoshiro Takeshi<strong>,** Kaidoh Kaoru **and 87 others like this.

**Inui Sadaharu **Hm. I never expected emotional situations such as the confession of love to cause Tezuka to shed tears. This is good data. _[]-[]*_

**Kikumaru Eiji **heeyyyyy congratz nya! the big L is a big step... right, **Oishi Syuuichirou**?

**Oishi Syuuichirou** HOW COULD YOU TWO DO SUCH AN INTIMATE THING IN PUBLIC? WHAT IF A BUNCH OF HOMOPHOBES HAD COME BY AT THAT MOMENT? OR WORSE, YOUR IMPRESSIONABLE LITTLE BROTHER!

**Fuji Syuusuke** Oh! Perhaps I SHOULD show **Yuuta**. He deserves to know, I think. **Fuji Yumiko**, too.

**Yuuta** WHAT THE HELL ANIKI YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST POURED ACID ON MY EYEBALLS IT WOULD HAVE BURNED LESS

**Fuji Yumiko **Oh, how sweet! You and Tezuka-kun look so happy together ^.^  
><strong>Fuji Syuusuke <strong>likes this.

**Atobe Keigo** Congratulations, Tezuka. See, there was absolutely no need to call Ore-sama at three in the morning stressing out about telling him. But really, Tezuka, to let a confession lose you a match? Ore-sama is very disappointed in you, Tezuka. Really.

**Echizen Ryoma** ...Fuji-sempai, we should play a match.

**Momoshiro Takeshi **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT, ECHIZEN?

**Inui Sadaharu** It seems that Echizen has a thing for Fuji. In-te-res-ting... Echizen, you should know that Tezuka is highly possessive. Consider this a warning.

**Oishi Syuuichirou** ECHIZEN WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT SORT OF THING?

**Kikumaru Eiji **not cool, ochibi! you can't just go around stealing people's boyfriends! D:

**Kaidoh Kaoru **lkgjlkads;ja

**Inui Sadaharu** Kaidoh fainted upon reading Echizen's comment and hit his head on the keyboard. Excuse him.

**Kawamura Takashi** Echizen... you know that Tezuka's been tagged on this too, right...?

**Echizen Ryoma** What are you all talking about? I just want to play a match with him because he beat Tezuka-buchou. I want to see how strong he is. Tch, sempai-tachi are so weird.

**Momoshiro Takeshi **YOU'RE the one who's weird! how did you not realize how that sounded?

**Fuji Syuusuke** Echizen, I'd be honoured :)

* * *

><p>Sighing, Tezuka added his own comment.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Tezuka Kunimitsu<strong> 100 laps. Tomorrow, after tennis practice.

* * *

><p>Tezuka rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. His team was always a headache, really.<p>

A notification popped up: _Fuji Syuusuke has also commented on Kawamura Takashi's wall post._

* * *

><p><strong>Fuji Syuusuke<strong> I love you too, sweetie :D

* * *

><p>Tezuka sighed again, but this time he wore a fond smile. Fuji...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fuji Syuusuke<strong> I love you too, sweetie :D  
><strong>Tezuka<strong> **Kunimitsu** likes this.


End file.
